


El rey guerrero

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Heterosexual, Multi, Universo Alterno, fantasía medieval
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Heredó un reino en ruinas y a punto de extinguirse. Aún así, él estaba decidido a llegar a la gloria, a como diera lugar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Capítulo I

_Sólo tenía dieciocho años pero acababa de heredar el reino de su padre. Había esperado por este momento durante toda su vida y sin embargo, en aquel instante, no dejaban de temblarle las piernas. Si no fuera porque tenía que dar un discurso, ya se hubiera puesto a tomar alcohol para calmar los nervios._

_Estaba triste por la muerte de su padre, de eso no le cabían dudas. No obstante, había sido criado para no flaquear en un momento como ése. ¿Qué clase de líder sería si se mostraba débil ante su pueblo? Él, sin duda, quería demostrar que era digno de ser el rey de aquel pueblo. En aquel instante, Magnus Anderesen estaba rodeado de las tres personas que más confiaba en su vida._

_A su lado, se hallaba un muchacho llamado Berwald Oxiestierna. Era su amigo de la infancia. Desde pequeños, habían aprendido todo lo que podían sobre el arte de la guerra. No sólo entrenaban juntos, sino que también habían leído tantos libros como habían podido tener al alcance._

_—¿No crees que estás usando mucho rojo? —le criticó éste._

_El nuevo monarca sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Una capa roja le cubría la espalda. Vestía el blasón de su casa en su jubón negro: Un grifo. El pantalón era del mismo color rojo sangre con los escarpes correspondientes. Era evidente que quería mostrarse como un guerrero._

_—¡Nunca se puede tener demasiado rojo! —exclamó mientras que contemplaba la corona que se le colocaría luego:—Vamos, tengo que dar una buena imagen al pueblo —añadió mientras que inflaba el pecho con orgullo. A_

_demás de ellos dos, se encontraba su hermana gemela, Annelise. Ella estaba haciendo un puchero mientras que ayudaba a Magnus a terminar de arreglarse._

_—¡Sólo porque naciste un par de minutos antes que yo! ¡Lo que hay que aguantar! —Se quejó mientras que hacía un puchero:—En fin. De todas maneras, estoy orgullosa de ti —añadió._

_Annelise era lo que se podía considerar una chica muy poco femenina. Llevaba el cabello corto, vestía como chico y nunca se había interesado por aprender los quehaceres de la casa. Al contrario, siempre andaba detrás de su hermano y su amigo. Además había aprendido a hacer distintos venenos gracias a que había insistido a sus padres el hecho de que deseaba ser más útil al reino que simplemente ser una mujer de la corte._

_Además de estar allí para apoyar a Magnus, había decidido ir a ayudarle sólo para echarle un ojo a Berwald. Había estado enamorada de él desde que lo había conocido, muchos años atrás, pero éste al parecer no se daba cuenta. Daba igual, pronto tendrían que pasar mucho tiempo juntos y quizás allí se daría su oportunidad._

_—¿Y tú qué piensas, Signe? —preguntó el monarca a una segunda chica que también se encontraba en su alcoba._

_La muchacha era la mejor amiga de Annelise. Provenía de una familia antigua de magos. Ella era de las pocas que habían heredado la habilidad de ejercer la magia. Había sido adoptada por la familia de Magnus, después de que sus parientes fueran aniquilados durante una de las tantas guerras._

_—Supongo que te queda bien —Se encogió de hombros. Estaba demasiado avergonzada como para decir algo más. Sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para Magnus, quien levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación._

_—¡Entonces es hora de marchar! —exclamó con entusiasmo._

_Una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, pues estaba muy seguro de sí mismo. Aunque a decir verdad, el muchacho tenía pocas razones para celebrar. Había heredado un pueblo en ruinas, los ministros de su padre habían vaciado prácticamente las arcas del Estado y su ejército estaba diezmado por causa de las constantes invasiones por parte de otros imperios. Ante esa situación, cualquiera se hubiera sentido devastado. Sin embargo, Magnus veía una oportunidad para brillar. No era consciente de todos los problemas que tendría que enfrentar._

Desde aquella época, habían transcurrido cinco años. Magnus se hallaba sentado en su trono, pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde aquel entonces. Aquella noche sería la celebración del quinto aniversario de su coronación. Se suponía que debía estar feliz por ello. Sin embargo, su preocupación era tal que tenía que verse forzado a pretender que estaba contento.

—¿Magnus? —le llamó su hermana mientras al darse cuenta de que no estaba escuchándola.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí… —murmuró aunque la verdad era que no sabía de qué iba la conversación. Annelise infló las mejillas. Sin embargo, sabía lo agotado que estaba su hermano así que decidió no regañarle y repetirle lo que tenían planeado esa noche.

—¿Podrías escucharme esta vez? —le pidió:—Tú le dirás a la corte que estoy indispuesta y que por eso no he podido asistir a la fiesta.

—¿Tengo que ir a la fiesta? —Se quejó el monarca.

—¡Eres el rey! Mira, Berwald, Signe y yo hemos trabajado mucho para que este plan funcione —le reprochó Annelise:—Lo último que queremos es atraer la atención de los demás. Vendrán monarcas de otras naciones. ¿Qué crees que dirán cuando se enteren que Magnus Andersen está enfermo? —le recordó.

Él lo tenía bien en claro. Lo sabía. Respiró profundamente y luego hizo un ademán para que Annelise continuara hablando.

—Berwald y Signe sí estarán a tu lado —añadió la princesa:—No creo que sea necesario que te diga que tienes que abrir el baile con Signe, ¿cierto?

—Sí, sí —contestó antes de echarle un vistazo a la muchacha. Seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba y seguía igual de enamorado de ella. No es que no le diera importancia a ello, sino que deseaba que su hermana llegara al grano del asunto. —Berwald se limitará a hablar con algunos de los cancilleres —añadió.

—Aún no me has explicado que tú vas a hacer, Anne. Espero que no sea todo un complot para que tú no asistas a la fiesta —Magnus comenzaba a sentirse impaciente. Nunca había sido de planificar mucho las cosas.

La muchacha volvió a inflar sus mejillas y se puso las manos en las caderas.

—¡Yo voy a estar trabajando! —exclamó en protesta:—¿Crees que no preferiría estar en la fiesta, bailando y haciendo relaciones públicas? —le comentó. Aunque la realidad era que se hubiera dado por satisfecha si hubiese podido bailar con su prometido:—De todas maneras, mi equipo y yo estaremos ingresando en las habitaciones de los invitados mientras que ellos se encuentran en la fiesta. Tal vez podríamos recabar alguna información interesante —le explicó.

Annelise no solamente era princesa, ni la prometida de Berwald. Ella se encargaba de todos los servicios secretos para el reino. Para el público en general, ella era la secretaria de Estado de su hermano. Pero en realidad, se encargaba de recabar información, independientemente del método empleado. Tenía mucho más autoridad que una simple princesa podría tener.

Por su lado, Berwald era la mano derecha de Magnus. El segundo nunca iba a ninguna batalla sin la presencia del primero. Si bien el monarca hacía siempre lo que mejor le parecía, nunca lo llevaba a cabo sin el consejo de Berwald. Lo había nombrado Comandante de todos sus ejércitos, por lo que casi nunca se lo hallaba en la capital. Aquella noche era una excepción.

Por último, Signe había perfeccionado su magia. A diferencia de los otros dos, no era de salir mucho desde aquel castillo, pues todo su trabajo se hallaba en el amplio jardín e invernadero. No solamente fabricaba antídotos, sino también venenos que Annelise utilizaba en sus interrogatorios. Además cuidaba de las criaturas mágicas con las que contaba el reino. Magnus no podía estar más satisfecho con su pequeño gabinete. Las finanzas habían mejorado en cinco años y habían podido solicitar créditos para modernizar su ejército. Aun así, todavía estaba a años luz de tener uno similar al resto de las potencias del continente. Por ello, aquella fiesta era clave.

—Me parece perfecto —comentó finalmente:—Vayan a prepararse —les pidió antes de recordar algo más:—Berwald, necesito hablar contigo —dijo. Annelise y Signe se miraron, pero no les quedó de otra más que hacer caso a lo que el monarca les había indicado.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó. Había un deje de preocupación que no había demostrado cuando estaban las mujeres.

—Beilschmidt, Kirkland, Bonnefoy y Fernández han venido o al menos, han enviado un representante a la fiesta —Magnus se levantó pues casi no sentía sus piernas:—¿Cierto?

—Así es —le contestó.

—Braginsky no lo ha hecho —Estaba seguro de que había leído todas las confirmaciones y la del ruso no estaba allí.

El militar solamente se limitó a asentir, pero estaba comenzando a ver hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo el rey.

—Pensé que sería lo suficientemente hombre para venir y aceptar mi oferta de paz —Se paseó de un lado a otro:—Es evidente que no lo es —se contestó a sí mismo y se detuvo para mirar a su amigo:—¿Crees que es posible que nos ataque?

Berwald tuvo que pensar muy bien su respuesta.

—Creo que se está armando —Se vio obligado a ser sincero con el otro:—Pero esta no es la noche para discutir sobre esto. Pienso que una vez que Annelisse nos consiga nueva información, podríamos discutirlo mejor —le explicó.

Magnus se echó a reír. Estaba tan preocupado por el futuro que se había olvidado qué era divertirse siquiera.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Al menos por una noche vamos a pretender que todo está bien! —exclamó.

Llegó finalmente la noche. Magnus ya había salido al balcón para saludar a la gente que había ido a felicitarlo. A pesar de todo, creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Todo el esfuerzo que realizaba, valía la pena al ver a su gente en esas condiciones. Por ello, le preocupaba el hecho de que su enemigo acérrimo no hubiera dicho nada sobre la tregua que le había propuesto.

Casi después de haber asumido el gobierno, el gobierno de Rusia había invadido las fronteras de la nación bajo la excusa de que se le debía dinero y si no se le pagaba lo que le correspondía, entonces tomaría por su cuenta lo que se creía necesario. Magnus había intentado conversar con el zar de dicho imperio, Iván Braginsky. Sin embargo, éste siempre le enviaba excusas. Sólo se limitaba a enviar a emisarios y muchas veces, estos no estaban autorizados a dar una respuesta en concreto, lo que volvía loco al muchacho.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales Annelisse había organizado aquella fiesta, para saber cuál era la posición de los demás gobiernos del continente. Quizás tenían suerte y conseguían algún aliado. La muchacha sabía que su hermano tenía un enorme carisma y si tenían un poco de fortuna, convencería a alguien de que les brindara una mano ante la amenaza del imperio ruso.

Llegó el momento de la cena.Todos ocupaban sus lugares correspondientes. Berwald conversaba con Gilbert Beilschmidt, quien fuera el secretario del káiser de Alemania. Si bien no podía decirse que fueran amigos, el hombre estaba sumamente interesado en la disciplina del ejército alemán. Tal vez podría aprender alguna cosa u otra para implementarlo en su país.

Por su lado, Signe conversaba con Rose Kirkland. Ella era la hermana gemela del rey de Inglaterra. Éste Estado poseía la mayor flota naval del continente. Ambas conversaban animadamente. Al parecer en aquel país también conocían la magia aunque no era la misma que ella empleaba.

Sin embargo, todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Magnus apareció. Todos los presentes se levantaron. La orquesta anunció su llegada. Debía admitir que estaba en su hábitat. Adoraba la atención recibida. Un par de guardias lo siguieron al hombre hasta que éste llegó a la punta de la mesa. No le agradaba demasiado que le siguieran dos soldados, pero aquello había sido por insistencia de Berwald.

—¡Mis queridos amigos! —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa:—¡No saben cuán feliz me pone que estén aquí presentes! —añadió:—Han pasado cinco años desde mi coronación y vaya que me he divertido —Esto último lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo:—Sin duda, sin mi pueblo y sin ustedes no estaría aquí esta noche. ¡¿Por qué no comenzamos el banquete?! —Él mismo estaba con mucha hambre, el cual apenas podía disimular, así que se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de hacer un gran discurso.

Apenas ocupó su lugar, los sirvientes comenzaron a servir las entradas. A su derecha, estaba sentado el rey de Francia, Francis Bonnefoy y a su izquierda, el rey de España y Portugal, Antonio Fernández. Magnus había estado estudiando francés y español en los últimos meses, pues sabía que al menos estos dos monarcas no estaban precisamente muy a favor de la extensión del inglés como idioma oficial del continente. M

agnus se limitó a preguntar sobre las esposas de ambos, pues sabía que no era el momento de hablar de política. La esposa del rey de España, una princesa de Nápoles, acababa de dar a luz a su segundo hijo y Antonio se mostraba sumamente orgulloso de ello. Todo parecía transcurrir como se había planeado. Sin embargo, mientras que disfrutaba de una deliciosa pata de pavo, el rey se percató de que Berwald estaba conversando con uno de los miembros de la agrupación especializada de su hermana. Se preguntaba que podría estar sucediendo en ese instante. Pero sabía que debía mantener la compostura y seguir como si nada. No podía demostrar a sus invitados que estaba nervioso.

Tras disfrutar de la comida, Magnus invitó a Antonio y a Francis a conversar en el balcón. Gilbert se les unió, en vista de que Berwald había desaparecido. Aquello le pareció una mala señal, pero se dijo a sí mismo que debía confiar en sus subordinados.

—Lo siento, Ludwig no ha podido asistir a la fiesta —Se disculpó el alemán:—Espero que Sus Majestades sepan comprender.

—Bueno, pero aun así espero que hayas traído la cerveza de tu país. Me han dicho que es la mejor del continente y a decir verdad, es mi gran vicio —bromeó.

En aquel momento, Annelisse le hizo señas a Magnus para que se acercara. Sabía que estaba rompiendo el protocolo, sabía que no debía interrumpirlo cuando se hallaba en presencia de otros monarcas. Sin embargo, la situación era tal que requería de suma urgencia hablar con su gemelo.

—Si me disculpan por un momento —Se excusó el muchacho antes de salir de allí.

La princesa estaba pálida y nerviosa, cosa que nunca pasaba. Su hermana era una persona segura de sí misma. Aquello le generó un gran malestar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Magnus, lo siento, lo siento —En sus ojos se veía la desesperación. —

Anne, ¿qué pasa? Ber se ha ido y Signe también —Se rascó la nuca.

—Hice lo que pude, te juro. No te enojes —Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Sentía que no había hecho lo suficiente.

—Anne, dime qué pasó —le pidió nuevamente. Él mismo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Sin embargo, no tuve qué decírselo. Escuchó la conmoción de la gente que todavía se hallaba en el salón. Magnus detestaba estar desarmado. Aunque fuera rey, le gustaba ir al frente de su ejército, liderando y motivando a sus soldados.

—¡¿Qué rayos es lo qué está pasando?! —exigió saber. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Su copa resbaló de su mano de la sorpresa que la visita de aquella persona le supuso.

—Espero que sepan disculpar mi tardanza a la fiesta, ¿da? —preguntó Iván Braginsky.


	2. Acto II

Acto II

Magnus se quedó contemplando al ruso por un largo rato. En aquella escena, parecía que el tiempo acababa de detenerse por completo. Cada uno de los presentes había dejado de conversar, bailar, beber, cantar o fuera lo que estuvieran haciendo, para observar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una sonrisa fingida iluminó el rostro del monarca agasajado.

—Vaya, no esperaba verte, Braginsky. Pensé que mi invitación se había perdido en el camino —Rompió el silencio con sarcasmo.

—No podría faltar a una fiesta como ésta, Andersen —El zar examinó la fiesta con un rápido vistazo:—Hay un grupo muy interesante reunido en este lugar —añadió.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Sin embargo, el ruido de espadas chocando entre sí llamó la atención de todos. Magnus arqueó una de sus cejas y estuvo a punto de ir a ver qué estaba sucediendo, cuando Iván intervino una vez más.

—Aunque podrías decirle a tu subordinado que deje en paz a mi guardia —le pidió.

Finalmente Magnus salió para encontrarse a Berwald atrapado en una pelea con un muchacho muy parecido al zar. Éste contaba con un enorme saco negro que le cubría prácticamente todo el cuerpo y sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna. Ninguno de los dos al parecer planeaba ceder.

—Ber, es suficiente —le dijo el monarca, con todo su pesar.

—Haz lo mismo, Nikolai. No hay necesidad de enfrentarnos con nuestros amigos —explicó el ruso.

Ambos se detuvieron, aunque no con mucho agrado. Ninguno de los dos se dejó de mirar por un largo tiempo. Al cabo de unos minutos, Berwald envainó su espada y Nikolai hizo lo mismo.

El zar le regaló una enorme sonrisa a su anfitrión antes de volver a ingresar al recinto donde la fiesta estaba siendo llevada a cabo. Magnus se percató de lo suntuoso que éste hombre podía ser. Su abrigo debía estar hecho de piel de zorro azul al igual que su sombrero. En sus dedos colgaban anillos de piedras preciosas. Ese hombre, sin lugar a dudas, disfrutaba de la buena vida.

—Espero que estés cómodo, Braginsky. Aunque como no me has avisado que venías, no te he preparado un buen lugar en dónde podrías pasar la noche —reconoció el monarca.

—No te preocupes por eso. Me iré tan rápido como he venido, Andersen. Quería aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar contigo ya que estamos celebrando tus cinco años de reinado —le explicó el ruso.

Annelise contemplaba la conversación entre el zar y su hermano con recelo. Había algo que definitivamente no le agradaba. Su instinto se lo decía y éste nunca le había fallado. Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y fue a buscar a Signe de inmediato.

—¿Quieres comer algo, Braginsky? Sólo la comida más fina del norte está presente en mi mesa —le ofreció Magnus, aunque para ser sincero, todo lo que le interesaba era saber cuál era el verdadero motivo de su visita tan repentina.

El zar negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

—Sólo como lo que me han preparado mis criados, sin ofensa. ¿Por qué no cortamos con esta cháchara y vamos a conversar en un lugar más privado? —le preguntó Iván.

—Será como tú desees —Sus ojos refulgieron por un breve instante.

Magnus pronto se dio la vuelta para invitar a los otros dos monarcas que habían acudido a la fiesta y también hizo lo mismo con el secretario de Alemania. Sin embargo, los tres rechazaron su idea.

—Mi nación está en guerra con ese granuja —respondió Gilbert con desdén:—Así que, si me disculpa, me retiraré de inmediato —En sus ojos se notaba el odio que le profesaba al ruso y si bien hubiera querido actuar por iniciativa propia, debía velar por los intereses de su nación y de su hermano.

Tanto Francis como Antonio alegaron cansancio y también se retiraron a sus aposentos. Magnus sentía que el zar había arruinado por completo la fiesta. Respiró profundamente y aunque el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de él, debía mostrarse lo más neutral posible.

—Vamos a mi oficina —Resolvió Magnus antes de darle la espalda al zar.

Detrás de ellos, iban Berwald y Nikolai. Ni uno de los dos se fiaba del otro.  Ambos dejaban ver sus respectivas armas a la vista, para demostrar que cualquier intento de atacar a uno de los gobernantes, sería socavado de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, Signe estaba explorando los alrededores del palacio. Una extraña bruma se había apoderado del exterior. No le cabía ninguna duda que el zar y su séquito la habían empleado para pasar desapercibidos durante su viaje y sabía que esto era producto de un hechicero.

Continuó marchando por la misma cuando finalmente se encontró con una muchacha de largos cabellos rubios y unos enormes ojos violetas. Ella debía ser la responsable, pensó.

—Bien hecho —le dijo. Estaba impresionada, era algo que debía reconocer.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó la mujer.

—Sabía que el zar no podía aparecer de la nada así que… —Se encogió de hombros.

—Créeme que puede —le respondió la otra, aunque no planeaba evidentemente explicarle su truco.

Pero antes de que Signe pudiera hacerle alguna pregunta, desapareció para molestia de ésta. Sin embargo, había aprendido algo bastante valioso y quizás podría utilizarlo en alguna ocasión.

De regreso en el palacio, Iván y Magnus se hallaban en la oficina de éste último.

—Cortemos con esta mierda, ¿qué quieres? —le preguntó el rey de Dinamarca al zar.

El ruso no contestó de inmediato. Se paseó un largo rato por la oficina del otro, incluso animándose a asomarse por el balcón por un breve instante. Estaba saboreando aquel momento a pesar de que el tiempo apremiaba. Repentinamente se dio la vuelta y le miró directamente a los ojos del danés.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que desistas de tus intenciones de continuar defendiendo el territorio de Finlandia? —le preguntó:—Puedo darte tanto oro que este palacio podría parecer un basural con lo que podrías hacer con ese dinero —explicó.

—No. Ese territorio pertenece a mi reino —le respondió mientras que se acomodaba sobre su sillón:—No entiendo qué pretendes con todo esto. Has viajado miles de kilómetros por una respuesta que ya tenías —Se encogió de hombros.

Ambos reinos llevaban años en disputa por dicho territorio. Los padres de ambos habían iniciado aquella contienda y era evidente que la misma no tenía solución futura. Magnus e Iván se miraron por un par de minutos.

—Pensé que serías más sensato que tu padre, da —admitió el zar:—Pensé que tal vez los cinco años de guerra te harían un mejor líder —añadió con cierto veneno en sus palabras.

Magnus se propuso no caer en la provocación. Las ganas de molerlo a golpes no le faltaban pero no podía hacerlo. Cerró sus puños por la frustración que sentía por culpa del atrevimiento del ruso. Se dijo que iba a mantener la compostura a como diera lugar.

—Pensé que vendrías con una mejor oferta —le replicó el danés:—Quiero una tregua, pero no a este precio —le explicó.

—Andersen, creí que querías negociar —le recriminó el zar. Éste le arrojó una moneda de oro sobre la mesa del otro:—¿Acaso no estás necesitando de dinero? Tú tienes tierra que quiero y yo puedo darte dinero. Cualquier tonto con dos dedos de frente lo aceptaría —Se apoyó sobre la mesa:—Deberías pensarlo.

Magnus respiró profundamente. Esto no estaba llegando a ningún lado.

—Lo siento, no me interesa —Volvió a contestar.

—Eres un tonto, Andersen. Estás casi por tu cuenta. ¿Crees que no me sería fácil destruirte? Pensé que tal vez hasta podríamos ser aliados —insistió el ruso:—Dame lo que quiero, te doy lo que tú quieres y todos somos felices.

El danés negó con la cabeza.

—No necesito de tu caridad —Se levantó de inmediato ya que la conversación sólo estaba dando vueltas y vueltas:—Y creo que no hay nada de qué hablar.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar.

—Te demostraré mi grandeza —le replicó el ruso:—A ti y al imperio alemán. Te daré tres meses para que lo pienses mejor. Si dentro de tres meses no recapacitas, tomaré lo que es mío —le advirtió el zar antes darse la vuelta.

Lo último que el danés vio fue la sombría sonrisa del ruso y de repente, todo el palacio se cubrió de una misteriosa neblina. Magnus comenzó a toser mientras que buscaba la manera de hallar la entrada. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?

—Magnus, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó Berwald, quien estaba igual de desconcertado que el monarca.

—Sí, sí. Maldición —Se quejó. Aquella noche estaba siendo una completa pesadilla.

Una rápida ráfaga de viento ingresó al palacio, lo que provocó que la neblina se disipara. Sin embargo, no había una sola señal de Iván o de su séquito. El danés salió de su estudio y corrió hacia donde se había celebrado la fiesta. Sin embargo, nadie sabía nada de lo que había sucedido.

Signe estaba parada en la entrada y suspiró. Había sido ella la que había conseguido eliminar la neblina aunque al parecer se había demorado. Annelise estaba detrás de ella. Envió a su equipo a que fuera a estudiar lo que acababa de suceder aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas.

—Ese idiota… —Magnus estaba agotado e irritado al mismo tiempo:—Necesito descansar —Se dijo antes de darle la espalda al resto.

—Ve a descansar, tonto —Su hermana le dio una suave palmada sobre su hombro:—Más tarde, hablaremos. Seguro que sabré más del asunto para ese entonces. ¡Deja que tu hermana menor se encargue de todo! —exclamó, a pesar de que estaba igual de agotada.

El rey no protestó y se dirigió a su alcoba, con Signe detrás. Necesitaba aislarse del mundo por un instante. Iván lo había tomado completamente desprevenido y por ello, estaba enfadado. No obstante, estaba demasiado cansado para sentarse a pensar en lo que haría a continuación.

Ingresó a su alcoba sin cerrar la puerta pues sabía que la muchacha le seguía. Signe entró al cabo de unos minutos y se dirigió de inmediato al baño, para preparar la bañera, pues supuso que eso era lo que necesitaba Magnus para relajarse.

El danés se quedó sentado sobre su cama, sin ganas de sacarse las ropas siquiera. Esto no era lo que él había imaginado que pasaría durante su reinado. Había visto a su padre desgastarse por culpa de la política internacional, ¿acaso le habría de suceder lo mismo? Escondió el rostro con ambas manos por un instante, necesitaba calmarse, los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente.

Sintió un par de manos que lentamente le sacaban las botas con mucho cuidado. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Signe. No dejó de contemplarla por un largo rato.

—¿Tengo una mosca en la cara? —le preguntó la muchacha mientras que ya le desprendía la camisa.

—No —le contestó éste:—Sólo que… —Ni siquiera era capaz de finalizar una oración:—Sólo que te ves hermosa esta noche —admitió.

Signe no contestó y siguió con su tarea. Empujó al otro para que se recostara mientras que se encargaba de sus pantalones. Estaba tan acostumbrada a hacerlo que en cuestión de minutos tenía al danés prácticamente desnudo. Todo lo que le quedaba era su ropa interior.

—Iré a ver si el agua ya está lista —anunció y se puso de pie.

—Signe… —Le llamó éste, con un tono de súplica.

—Dime —No quería perder mucho tiempo en cháchara pero al ver a su pareja tan  desolado, no le quedaba de otra.

—¿Crees que soy el monarca más patético de Europa? —le cuestionó.

La muchacha se quedó en silencio un largo rato, antes de dirigirse a él y mirarle directamente a los ojos. Le acarició suavemente las mejillas y luego le robó un suave beso de sus labios.

—No —le contestó con certeza:—Sólo has tenido mala suerte —le respondió antes de besarle la frente:—Ten más paciencia —Luego le tomó de las manos:—Vamos, necesitas de un buen baño para dormir.

Ambos se dirigieron al baño. Magnus se quitó la ropa interior y después ingresó a la bañera. Lo único rescatable de ése día era la forma en que el pueblo había respondido a su celebración. Ver a la gente que clamaba su nombre y deseaba que continuara al frente era una sensación que no podía cambiar por nada, pese a lo difícil que en oportunidades podía ser la cabeza del Estado.

—No sé qué haría sin ti, Signe —comentó con una suave sonrisa antes de dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

Ella le regaló una escueta sonrisa al escuchar eso y se retiró.

Magnus cerró los ojos. Cinco años de reinado, cinco años sin descanso. Se había preparado durante toda su vida para asumir a aquel cargo después de su padre. Pero ni leyendo todos los libros de historia hubiera estado listo para todos los problemas que se le habrían de presentar.

Sin embargo, era Signe la responsable de su fortaleza. No podía demostrarle lo suficiente cuán agradecido estaba con ella. Aún recordaba el día en que le habían avisado que su padre había muerto en batalla.

_Durante esta época, Magnus estaba recorriendo el campamento junto a Berwald. Se hallaban en la frontera con el imperio ruso y el frío era desolador. Los hombres prendían fogatas y vestían gruesos abrigos de piel para poder sobrevivir a ese clima tan extremo._

_—¡Desearía ir al frente de una vez por todas! —exclamó frustrado. Consigo llevaba su famosa hacha de doble filo._

_Su habilidad era bien conocida pero la batalla aún no había comenzado. Los exploradores iban y venían. Se suponía que el enemigo atacaría en cualquier momento pero hasta entonces no había pasado nada._

_—Ten paciencia —le pidió Berwald._

_—¡Quiero matar rusos! Quiero ver sus cabezas rodar, por tratar de quitarnos lo que nos corresponde —explicó Magnus en un ataque de emoción._

_—Ya tendrás tu oportunidad —le prometió el otro, quien a diferencia del danés, prefería aguardar a que se hallara una solución más pacífica al conflicto._

_Mientras que continuaban caminando, alguien se le acercó al príncipe. El mensajero lucía pálido y nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de decir._

_—Su Alteza… —El hombre ni siquiera se animaba a mirarle a los ojos:—Necesito que me acompañe a la tienda real —le suplicó._

_Magnus y Berwald intercambiaron miradas y siguieron al mensajero._

_Cuando finalmente ingresaron al lugar, había una enorme conmoción. Ninguno de los dos comprendía qué había pasado. Magnus se hizo paso a través del gentío e ingresó a la tienda que se suponía que debía ocupar su padre._

_—¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! —exclamó. Nada le hubiera preparado para lo que iba a ver a continuación._

_Su padre yacía inerte sobre su cama._

_Desvió su mirada hacia su hermana quien parecía estar luchando con sus emociones. Estaba al borde del llanto pero por alguna razón rehusaba que la vieran en ese estado._

_No entendía qué estaba pasando. Había hablado esa mañana con él y ahora estaba muerto. Estaba furioso, quería una pronta explicación al respecto._

_Sin embargo, aunque quería destrozar todo lo que había por su camino, había recordado uno de los consejos que le había dado su padre. Debía mantener su dignidad y debía ser un líder para su gente. Siempre había creído que sabría lo que debía hacer en el caso de que su padre falleciera, pero aquello había sucedido tan repentinamente…_

_—Ve con mi hermana —le susurró a su amigo antes de darle una suave palmada sobre su hombro._

_—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó._

_—Ella te necesita más que yo —mintió. Ni siquiera sabía lo que debía sentir en aquel momento._

_Signe se encontraba al lado de Annelisse. Su mirada se encontró con  la del danés._

_—Lleven a mi padre a la capital —ordenó a su séquito:—Luego hablaré con mis hombres —Le tambaleó un poco la voz pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para demostrar que era fuerte._

_Magnus se encaminó a su propia tienda. Se dio la vuelta y le pidió a los dos soldados que custodiaban la entrada que no dejaran entrar a nadie. Una vez allí adentro, se arrodilló ante su cama y golpeó su catre con fuerza, por el dolor que experimentaba en ese instante._

_Sin embargo, pronto escuchó una discusión afuera. ¿Tanto era pedir una media hora para estar a solas?_

_—Déjenme entrar —les pidió a los guardias quienes planeaban cumplir con las órdenes del nuevo rey._

_Magnus apareció repentinamente y se encontró con aquella sorpresa. Les hizo una seña a los soldados para que la dejaran ingresar a la tienda._

_Signe sólo se sentó en la cama y contempló el rostro del danés._

_—No me engañas —le dijo al cabo de unos minutos en completo silencio._

_—Estoy bien —le replicó éste antes de sentarse a su lado. Pero aquella afirmación no pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo y sintió que todas las fuerzas le abandonaban. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas._

_La muchacha subió ambas piernas a la cama y rodeó al otro entre sus brazos como mejor pudo._

_—No, no estás bien —le contestó mientras que apoyaba la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros._

_—Maldición, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? —se preguntó a sí mismo. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo mientras que cerraba los puños con fuerza._

_—Harás lo correcto —le recordó y continuó hablando:—Vas a llorar por el dolor y luego saldrás de esta tienda, para ser el rey que tu pueblo necesita  —Su voz trasmitía una profunda calma mientras que acariciaba con mucho cariño la espalda del otro._

_Magnus se quedó en completo silencio. Se secó los ojos antes de contemplar a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Lucía sumamente tranquila para la situación en la cual se encontraban. Él estaba hecho un desastre pero ella parecía saber cómo mantener la calma._

_Se levantó y se arrodilló ante ella, lo cual la sorprendió. Le tomó de las manos y la contempló. Era, sin lugar a dudas, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida._

_—¿Estarás a mi lado? —le preguntó. Había algo en ella que le inspiraba a ser mejor._

_—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —le cuestionó y desvió su mirada, tratando de esconder su sonrojo:—Siempre lo he estado —afirmó._

_—No podría hacer esto sin ti —le confesó antes de besar una de sus manos. Aún se sentía devastado, pero se sentía como si tuviera nuevos bríos que lo empujaban a seguir adelante._

_—Idiota —No estaba segura de cómo reaccionar a semejante declaración. Respiró profundamente y finalmente se animó a mirar hacia delante:—Tienes un reino que gobernar y una batalla que pelear. Vamos —Se bajó de la cama y le agarró de la mano, para forzarlo a salir de la tienda._

Magnus abrió repentinamente los ojos y recordó en dónde estaba. Sacudió la cabeza, empapando el piso. No estaba seguro si ella había puesto algo en el agua o qué, pero se sentía revitalizado. A pesar de estar agotado, era como si pudiera llevarse el mundo por delante.

Se levantó de la bañera y se colocó una toalla a las alturas de las caderas.

—Se va a arrepentir de haberse metido conmigo —dijo para sí mismo mientras que se dirigía a su dormitorio.

El día siguiente prometía ser uno bastante movido…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
